Actions and Consequences
by Lady Fluff
Summary: Harry and Hermione discover their feeilngs and also realise that life is never easy. Every fluffy in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
  
  
Actions and the Consequences  
  
Harry took the barrier between 9 and 10 at a run. He kept his head down and suddenly his surroundings changed and he was standing at platform 9¾. He looked around and found Hermione standing alone around the train. Hermione, Harry and Ron were now in their sixth year, and were all sixteen. Hermione, Harry observed, had grown over the summer she was tall, slim and shapely. Harry came up behind her. "Hello, do I know you?" he said Hermione jumped around and their eyes met. Harry, Hermione noted was taller and muscular and his voice was deep making her shiver happily. "I do believe you do know me, I'm Hermione Granger". "Oh yes now I remember, my fellow prefect, where's Ron" "Oh, I forgot, because of Bill's wedding he won't be arriving till the third or fourth week of term" Harry's heart lept he'd have Hermione all to himself. "Oh right, now I remember" Harry and Hermione moved off and stalled their trunks in the train and moved off to find their own compartment. They found a carriage, the last one. Harry opened the door and Hermione stepped up. They sat down next to one another and waited for the train to start it's journey.  
  
About half-way through the trip, after Harry and Hermione had exhausted every topic of conversation. Harry approached another topic. ""Mione (I love that nick-name so I'm going to use it) who do you have a crush on" "Not telling" Hermione said sniffing and blushing slightly. "Oh come on a clue" Hermione's head swirled, her crush was him what would he do or say. Still it mightn't hurt this might be her chance to tell him how she felt. "Well he's tall, and muscular. He has amazing green eyes and hair that is never tidy". Hermione said blushing a deep scarlet. "'Mione, do you like me?" It was a simple question, but suddenly Hermione was tongue-tied. "Well..you see..yes" she said her blush going a red that Harry didn't know existed. "I've always wondered if you felt the same was as I felt about you" Harry said his voice barely audible. "You mean that you like me back" Harry didn't answer instead he pulled her close kissing her slowly. Hermione was shocked but didn't mind and kissed him back. She decided that she enjoyed his form, muscular arms around her and his lips teasing hers. The rest of the journey passed quickly and Hermione and Harry were disappointed at it's end but were none the less happy that they were a Hogwarts.  
  
This is my first H/Hr fic. Hope you like it. I won't post the second one till I get 10 reviews. Also e-mail me with your ideas as well and the way you want the fic to end up!!! My e-mail is briz_6412@hotmail.com 


	2. Their Own Room

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Actions and the Consequences  
  
  
  
  
  
A Room to Themselves  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting kissing in a spare room in a corner when a magically magnified voice came boomed through the school. Harry and Hermione stopped kissing and listened. "Prefects to Dumbledore's office" Harry and Hermione shared one lingering kiss before making their way to Dumbledore's office. "Bertie Bot's Every Flavour Beans" Harry said to the gargoyle and it opened up for them Harry and Hermione were the last prefects to join the discussion in Dumbledore's office. "Mr. Potter, Ms Granger nice you could join us, in your busy schedules". Harry and Hermione blushed scarlet, but the other prefects forgot the moment. "As I was saying, we have decided that because prefects have such a leading role in the school, we felt it was important for them to have a room. The rooms will be between two. We have decided that the two prefects from each year for each house will have a room to them selves. Now don't get excited" Dumbledore said eyeing Harry and Hermione, who blushed. "The rooms are carefully monitored and will have a monthly inspection. Also you are not to tell your fellow student where they are, and you must agree on a password between the two of you. Your rooms are located directly to the right of your common room entrance. They are directly in front of were your senior prefects room is. You may all go. Oh Mr. Potter, Ms Granger please stay behind." Harry and Hermione waited behind fidgeting nervously. "Now, I have noticed that your relationship has blossomed and you tow have become incredibly close." Harry and Hermione nodded. "Well I'm just letting you know that we will watch you closely but we will let some things slip". Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "Thank you sir" Harry said. Harry and Hermione left. "'Mione, what's our next class." "Ummmmm let me think, oh we have the rest of the day free, study periods." "You wanna go check out our rooms" Harry's green eyes had a mischievous glint in them and Hermione say it instantly. "Sure, but just for a look, alright" "Yeah, yeah whatever you say 'Mione" Harry slipped his arms round Mione and pulled her close, and they made their way to the Gryffindor Common room. On the way up Harry and Mione decided that their password would be Quigley's Quidditch. It was easy to remember and something not too obvious to guess. "Quigley's Quidditch" Mione whispered. "Oh alright" the wall moaned and creaked open. Harry and Hermione entered, and gasped at the sight that met their eyes.  
  
The room was red and gold and there were pictures of Harry, Ron and Hermione, Hermione's parents and Harry's parents. The house and numerous other pictures Harry didn't know he owned.  
  
Hermione was in awe. There were pictures everywhere. Of her parents, Ron and the Trio. She sniffed; it was so cozy and homely.  
  
"'Mione it's gunna be so great living here together." He whispered pulling her close. She buried her head in his chest. Holding back tears of joy. "I love you so much Harry, and now we're as good as living together." "I know it's great 'Mione" suddenly she felt his lips and she knew nothing else. 


End file.
